The 7 Deadly Sins
The 7 Deadly Sins are fan characters. Character bio Wrath Wrath is a grey cat with a cut on her abdominal marking, flipped out eyes and long, slender whiskers. She's a Flippy-sue. She carries a knife she occasionally uses, even though she is usually seen more using her claws. As her name implies, she's always angry and destructive to the possibility of being homicidal towards other characters. Her most used method on homicides would be disembowelment. Her deaths involve disembowelment. Greed Greed is a reddish fox with white abdominal marking, spot on his head, inside of ears, hands, feet, lower jaw, whiskers and tip of his tail. He is usually seen with a sign with three dollar symbols, a golden earring in his ear, a golden tooth, and a missing arm. The reason his arm went missing is unknown. As his name implies, he always wants money and can even commit theft in order to even get a tiny coin. By his aspect, one can imply he is mildly rich which is, indeed, correct. His deaths involve being sliced in half. Lust Lust is a blue bat with shiny eyes, some sort of hair, a rough abdominal marking separated wings and a heart necklace. She's a Disco Bear-sue and also a stalker. Unlike what her name states, she is usually seen trying to steal others boyfriend or stalking males. She is usually seen as a nuisance by other characters who tend to avoid her or even kill her. Her deaths involve her wings or being incinerated. Envy Envy is a pink skunk with a red bow on her head, a single stripe on her tail, and an arrow marking in her head. Unlike other skunks she's odorless. As her name implies she's always jealous of others stuff or personality. She is always trying to impersonate a character she's jealous of; however she is easy to identify which would rather foil her plains. Her deaths involve being drowned or intoxicated. Sloth Sloth is a darker blue squirrel with a watch, a sleeping hat and a teddy bear. He is a Lammy-sue. He is usually seen sleeping or not doing anything, hence his name. He is the youngest of all the sins and yet the dumbest. He believes his teddy bear is alive and is usually seen speaking to, which leads other characters to believe he's insane. The teddy bear actually acts as a voodoo doll of a randomly chosen character which can lead to accidental kills if it's harmed, this reason makes him want to harm itself, which can injure or kill the character it is representing. Sloth's deaths involve his head. Pride Pride is a yellow beaver with a flower on her head and some dried blood splattered in her hands, chest and face. She is a Cuddles-sue. She is usually seen happy, hence her name; however she is also half insane and favors her achievements by mocking or insulting other characters. She is very carefree and usually gets in trouble easily. Her insanity for being happy can even lead her to harm or even kill others intentionally just to her happiness. Her deaths involve explosions. Gluttony Gluttony is a hybrid of wolf, fox, deer, cat and chipmunk. It has wings while its gender is undefined. Category:Fan CharactersCategory:CharactersCategory:Regular Fan CharactersCategory:Articles in need of imagesCategory:Grouped CharactersCategory:Gray CharactersCategory:FelinesCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Flippy-SuesCategory:Red CharactersCategory:FoxesCategory:CaninesCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Blue CharactersCategory:BatsCategory:Disco Bear-SuesCategory:Pink CharactersCategory:SkunksCategory:SquirrelsCategory:Lammy-SueCategory:Yellow CharactersCategory:BeaversCategory:Cuddles-Sues Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters